Woes and Blues
by TakeHeart
Summary: Dropped. Neji, Sasuke, and Gaara encounters a pmsing Hinata! Oh God! What will happen? Slight Parody. NejiHina, SasuHina, GaaHina
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is one last upload before I go into **Hiatus** mode! I'm sorry for starting a new fic when I have not finished the rest, but if I don't write this, the plot in my head will keep bugging me to no end.

I can't update my other fics because they all have major turning points in their respective upcoming chapters, and I'm afraid I'll lose the feel of the story if I write them now and update after a long time. I hope you all understand... But don't worry, I'll be back! In probably a month's time. (Not too bad, eh?)

Enough babbling! On to the story!

Standard Disclaimers Apply.

* * *

_**Woes and Blues: Chapter one

* * *

**_

The warm summer sunlight streamed in through the windows, heating up the place. Hinata turned and sank her head into the pillow, trying to shield her eyes from the glaring light.

But just as she was about to drift off to sleep again, the alarm clock by her bedside rang with an irritating and awfully high frequency.

Hinata groaned and buried her head deeper into her pillow in an attempt to block out the sound, but to no avail. Left with absolutely no choice, she got up reluctantly from the comfort of her soft and warm mattress and grabbed the alarm clock.

Being a civilised and well-groomed lady, she first checked to see where the switch for turning off the alarm was. She found many buttons on the clock, big and small, and pressed all of them to see if they could work.

One button stopped the ringing, and Hinata went back to sleep again... for one minute. The clock rang again, with a much louder and higher pitch then ever before. Frustrated and unable to think of other alternatives, Hinata took out a kunai from under her pillow (1) and threw it at the clock.

The kunai flew right through the clock with a neat 'clack' and the ringing died. Pieces of broken glass flew out from the impact and Hinata sighed upon seeing this.

What a _great_ way to start the day. (note the sarcasm.)

* * *

"Hinata. Sit straight and stop poking your food with your fork," Hiashi told her sternly, with an equally stern face.

"Hai."

She did as she was told, but bent her head down to roll her eyes before sitting straight.

Hinata didn't know why, but she was feeling rather... rebellious today, and she would be pissed off by any little thing that happened to displease her. Normally, she wouldn't feel like this, but today, she felt like screaming at anything that frustrated her to no end.

She glared at Hanabi out of the corner of her eye. She was the one who had placed that unstoppable alarm clock in her room, when she knew that Hinata didn't have any training sessions with her team today. So much for having a stuck-up sister who looks down on you and utterly detests you.

Hanabi stuck out her tongue at Hinata when she thought that no one was watching. Hinata glared some more. If looks could kill, her glare would have turned Hanabi into a smelly pile of green slime now.

Neji watched the exchange from opposite them and frowned.

* * *

Hinata had put on her sandals and walked a few steps out of the Hyuuga compound when Neji called her.

She spun around on her heel and faced him. He was wearing his icy-cold expression, and Hinata was pissed.

What had she done to often Neji, now? She didn't know why he was still so cold to her now even after knowing the truth about his father's death. Hinata had tried to patch things up and please him, but his face was ever-so-cold.

And today, unlike normal days, Hinata tilted her head slightly and stared at Neji, instead of her normal head-bowed-and-twiddling-fingers pose.

She was actually quite shocked and puzzled by her own actions, but something inside of her urged her to carry on. And she did, though she really wanted to run away and hide.

Neji cocked an eyebrow at Hinata's actions, but deepened his frown a second later.

"What happened between you and Hanabi?" His voice was firm, demanding an answer.

Neji wanted to know. He couldn't stand to see Hinata getting into trouble again. They all knew what would happen if her father got angry again if Hanabi complained to him, even if the complaints were lies.

But Hinata took his words the wrong way.

_Hanabi got him on her side, huh? _What could be worse then this? Here was Neji lecturing her on Hanabi's behalf! Hinata let out a snort.

No matter what Hinata did to make Neji happy and forgive her, he always ignored her. Well, you know what? She was absolutely sick and tired of it now. And taking advantage of the exceptional bravery that she felt today, she turned around and proceeded to the training grounds after throwing Neji a sentence,

"It's none of your business."

Neji was left standing rooted to the ground, mouth agape and staring at Hinata's retreating back. He could not believe his ears. Was that really Hinata?

* * *

Hinata had been training her Taijutsu for some time now, hitting stumps, kicking logs, and running around the training ground. She had this burst of energy inside her that she had never felt before, and she released it during her training.

She was supposed to be feeling tired now, and stopping to take a rest. But she didn't. Not one bit. She continued training, and pushing herself to her limits. Is it wrong to feel so... hyperactive?

Pieces of wood flew in all directions as Hinata placed heavy blows to the stump, stripping it and causing it to become thinner with each blow. Taking a step back and breathing in a deep breath, she jumped into the air, spun, and hit the stump with her right ankle.

It split into two horizontally and the top part rolled off after landing a few metres away. Hinata bent down to examine her handiwork and see how evenly she had broken the stump, when a kunai whizzed past her head and embedded itself into the tree trunk behind her.

Hinata looked up to see a pair of onyx eyes boring into hers.

"Stupid." Uchiha Sasuke announced.

He was pretty impressed by Hinata's move just now, and decided to test her out, only to find out that she could not dodge his attack. He walked past her to retrieve his kunai, slipped it into his pouch, before walking off.

_Stupid? Stupid? What the hell was he trying to do? _A few strands of hair had even been cut off by that attack!

Hinata was seething with anger now, her face flushed red and fists balled. How dare he! She wouldn't care if he had three heads, four arms or five legs now. She would make sure he would not leave so easily after placing an attack on her.

Normally, Hinata would have trembled and left without a word. But as you now know, Hinata was not that normal today. And so Sasuke got a taste of what an abnormal Hinata would be like.

"Stop right there!" She bellowed and Sasuke halted in his movements.

Hinata marched up to him after seeing him turn around.

"What right did you have for attacking me like that? "

Sasuke had an amused expression on his face. Wasn't Hinata supposed to be quiet? He had not met her alone before, but had heard and seen that she was a timid, shy and quiet girl. But what was displayed before him now definitely did not fit the bill.

"I was just testing you," he answered in a monotone.

"Testing? I could have been killed!"

Sasuke winced at the high pitch of her voice, but replied.

"You're supposed to be a shinobi."

"And? Don't tell me you haven't been hurt before! Don't give me that crap! Or do you really believe you are Mr. Oh-so-perfect-I-have-every-girl-at-my-feet-waiting-for-my-command?"

Sasuke gave a low whistle in spite of himself. She was louder then Ino and Sakura combined, and she wasn't even flirting with him like all girls would! This was something new and interesting.

Hinata was glaring at him with veins around her eyes; her Byakugan was unconsciously activated. Her hands were placed at her hips, her nostrils were flared, and her breathing was heavy.

"Bastard."

Hinata glared at Sasuke one last time before walking off, flipping her hair for good measure. Sasuke's eyes followed her every move, and slowly, a smirk formed.

* * *

_**End of Woes and Blues: Chapter one

* * *

**_

A/N: WOW! Hinata was completely OOC! (Squeals) Women + Pms equals dangerous!

So... How do you find this story and its plot? Please review to tell me... Do you want Hinata to continue pms-ing:)

You might notice that the genre was stated romance. Yes, there will be romance, but not too soon. Probably when Hinata returns to her normal self. (Opps)

Thanks for reading!

P.S: This is my fourth Hinata-centric fic! I'm a die-hard Hinata fan! (grins)

(1) She is a shinobi, and I'd always believed that shinobis are on their guard at all times. Furthermore, Hinata had been kidnapped once, and I'm sure she'd been more careful since then, even when she's sleeping. Hence the kunai. :)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks goes out to all readers and reviewers. Sorry for the slow update... had exams... :( **

Thanks to:

**Xfanatic**, **Kenshinlover2002**, **The Dark Hanyou**, **Anime/Manga lubber**, **Darkrose**, **shygurlie**, **Random Person**, **Miori Itsiru, wolf-enzeru, rii-chan, Shiz, Dark Nadeshiko, shikaruTo, Harpygirl91, Sangami, InuBecka**

for the reviews. But I can't respond to them because of the new rule... I'm glad that you all found this story interesting... :)

Standard Disclaimers Apply.

* * *

_**Woes and Blues: Chapter Two **_

* * *

The yearly monsoon winds howled through the village and ruffled a mass of red hair.

Gaara walked down the Konoha streets aimlessly; not knowing where he was heading for, but just enjoying the cool weather. The Leaf was unlike the Sand, which was blazing hot all year round during the day, and freezing cold at night. It was situated in a desert after all, and such was its harsh climate.

It was a good thing to be assigned a mission here. It was nice to be able to walk comfortably without the sun trying to burn him to crisp.

He felt something knock on his legs, the sand swarming up to protect him. Looking down, he saw a pair of eyes staring at him; terrified.

"Please! D-Don't hurt him!"

A woman in her mid-thirties ran to the boy and scooped him up hurriedly, as just Gaara reached a hand out to help him up. She, along with her child safe in her arms now, ran away, screaming 'monster'.

Gaara frowned at the sight. What had he done now? He was only trying to _help_ the boy, not _kill_ him, for goodness sake!

He noticed the other villages scampering around like mice, _fleeing_ back to the safety of their homes and _whispering_ a little too loudly, "It's Gaara!"

The street, which was filled with people moments ago, was now deserted.

Gaara rolled his eyes and proceeded walking down the Konoha streets aimlessly; not knowing where he was heading for, but just enjoying the cool weather.

Wherever he went, the streets were empty with living things.

And then, he felt someone walk past him, without any screams, fearful gaze, or second glance.

_Someone_ just walked past Gaara of the Desert, without a care in the world.

Sand was summoned involuntarily, and latched onto the arm of the person, pulling her back.

He saw her turn around and look at him, confusion apparent in those milky orbs of hers. And then, he saw recognition.

_Ahh._ She was going to scream any moment now, he was sure of it. She had finally realised who he was.

But the screaming didn't come, and the fearful gaze wasn't there. Instead, Hyuuga Hinata, with a hint of irritant in her voice, asked,

"What's your problem?"

Gaara could only stare at her dumbly.

Hyuuga Hinata frowned at the person in front of her. What was his problem? Why wasn't he letting her go?

She knew who he was. _Gaara._ She could still remember the time during the Chunnin exams, where he had made it rain blood; just like he had promised to the fateful Mist-nins.

It was weird. She was supposed to be afraid. Something inside of her was screaming for her to run away, but her mind was commanding for her to stay and not act like some wimp.

And stay she did, blurting out the question she had in mind for the second time,

"I asked you. What's your problem?"

Hearing no response from him, she asked,

"If you have nothing to tell me, can you _please_ let me go?"

This time, she saw something flicker in Gaara's eyes, and after a few seconds, the sand retreated back into his gourd.

Gaara was annoyed with himself. He had just acted like a fool in front of an idiot. He remembered her now; she had fought with her cousin during the Chunnin exams, and almost died.

What an idiot. Why try so hard? She had a chance to give up, but she refused. An _idiot_.

Gaara snapped out of his thoughts when he saw Hinata walking off. Without thinking, he followed her.

After a few seconds, he saw Hinata turn around again.

"Why the hell are you following me? What the hell is your problem?"

She shouted. Someone had just shouted at Gaara of the Desert, when she should have been cowering in fear.

"Why aren't you afraid of me?"

He asked her the question he had been dying to know ever since she _walked_ past him, instead of _run_ away from him. It was... weird... and yet, nice...

Hinata frowned at his question. She didn't really know the answer to it herself, and so replied simply,

"I don't know."

Her statement caused Gaara to stare at her in disgust. What kind of an answer was that? He finally decided came to the conclusion that something was very _wrong_ with her.

She must be mad. Yes. That must be it. That was why she didn't flee away from him when she saw him.

"What's your name?"

Gaara decided to inform the Leaf Hokage about her condition. He would do a _good deed _and warn her about this _mad_ person. No normal person would not be afraid of him...

Hinata cocked an eyebrow and stared quizzically at Gaara. She answered him in a calm voice after a while, as if she was telling him how the sky is blue and how the sun rises from the East.

"Hyuuga Hinata."

With that, she walked off again; her footsteps normal, though with more confidence, and without a second glance back.

* * *

"And you are trying to tell me that Hyuuga Hinata is insane?" 

"Yes," Gaara replied in a monotone.

"And what makes you think that I would believe you?" Tsunade narrowed her eyes at him, huffed and leaned backwards, pushing herself deeper into her armchair; seeking for more comfort.

What was Gaara thinking of? She would never believe what Gaara had said. Hinata would never act like how Gaara had recounted her to be. She wouldn't walk past Gaara of the Desert in the first place.

If Hinata had done all that, there would definitely be something wrong with her.

"Look, Gaara-san. I know you've been assigned a lot of missions lately, and its tiring for you. I suggest that you take a rest and forget about this matter."

Rest? Gaara snorted. How could he ever rest with the blasted sand demon constantly disturbing him with unnerving thoughts?

Never mind that the Hokage didn't believe him. He wasn't going to give up just because of one failed attempt.

Hyuuga Hinata is mad. He was sure of it.

Although it was kind of nice having someone who didn't scream at you, flee from you, looked at you fearfully or with a hard gaze, or didn't believe you.

Gaara, after requesting to stay in the Konoha village for a longer time, walked out of the Hokage's office with a scowl on his face.

He was going to uncover her.

* * *

_**End of Woes and Blues: Chapter Two **_

* * *

A/N: Lol... I honestly don't know which part of my idiotic brain told me to write that, haha... :)

Um... Please comment or criticize. I want to know if you've enjoyed this or not...

Thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I had meant for Hinata to be the only OOC one in this story, but now I've changed my mind, since the other characters would become OOC more-or-less when dealing with an OOC Hinata. XDD

Thank you to all for the lovely reviews.

Standard Disclaimers Apply.

* * *

_**Woes and Blues: Chapter Three**_

* * *

In a little room at the far-right end of the Hyuuga mansion, Hinata woke up feeling a lot lousier than the previous day. Massaging her aching muscles and rubbing her throbbing temples, the Kunoichi sat on her bed and gave a frustrated sigh.

Just yesterday, she had been so enthusiastic about training and had done work-outs that could rival even Lee. But today, she was sore all over and wanted to nothing more than to lie in bed all day. She didn't have this privilege, though, since she had to meet up with her team at about two hours later for their regular training.

Deciding that a soak in the Hyuuga's private hot springs would do her some good, the Byakugan-user put on a fluffy bathrobe and trudged out of her room.

Hinata was crossing the training compound when she heard a commotion near the main gate. Curiosity got the better of her and she walked towards the gate while straining her neck to get a better view.

"What do you want?" came a male voice that sounded like Neji's. Hinata narrowed her eyes at the thought of that name, thinking back to yesterday's encounter with said Shinobi.

_What a great gate-watcher he is_, she thought sarcastically, feeling a bit better having made fun of him.

As she neared the gate, the Hinata spotted a head of fire-red hair, and her eyes widened in recognition.

The owner of that head seemed to notice another presence, and, upon seeing who it was, side-stepped Neji—completely ignoring his dark glare—and stood in front of the raven-haired Kunoichi.

"You," he started, his eyes never leaving hers.

"Yes?" Hinata answered as politely as she could, crossing her arms over her chest and resting on one leg.

"Hyuuga Hinata?" Gaara asked, feeling annoyed that she had once again shown no fear towards him, and was being outrageously nonchalant about talking to him. Even the gate-watcher—whom he recognised to be the strong Shinobi who had beaten Hinata in the Chunnin exams—had been a little intimidated, or perhaps put-off by those eerie dark rings around his eyes.

Speaking of the Hyuuga gate-watcher, Gaara grew even more irritated at having sense a huge amount of chakra and an almost-impressive killing intent coming from him. The Sand-nin broke his eye-contact with Hinata momentarily and turned his head to face Neji, who had weird veins around his eyes that weren't there a moment ago.

Hinata had also sensed the waves of distaste for each other rolling off the two male Shinobi, and watched the scene in front of her unfold amusingly.

But Neji deactivated his Byakugan suddenly, and his frown deepen,

"Show yourself, Uchiha Sasuke! What are you doing, sneaking around the Hyuuga estate?" he boomed.

Hinata couldn't help but let out a snort. _And we so own the whole god-damned world! _She screamed mentally as a response to Neji's demand.

Uchiha Sasuke appeared in a flash and gave Neji a tight smile,

"I was just passing by," he arched an eyebrow at the gate-watcher, as if daring him to kick his ass and make him leave, "Hey, nice dress you have on there, Hinata," he whistled in appreciation at having spotted the Hyuuga.

Ever since he had met Hinata yesterday, Sasuke couldn't stop thinking about her; how different she was from the other shrieking girls. His hormones had than kicked in, making him have pleasant dreams about the white-eyed girl. Now, seeing Hinata in nothing but a bathrobe, Sasuke was practically drooling and his pants seemed a little too tight.

"Watch your language, Uchiha," the one now known as the gate-watcher snarled, wanting nothing at the moment but to 'Kaiten' Sasuke into Mars.

At this, Hinata let out another snort—a louder one this time, and more distinct; not easy to confuse with her having a flu—not at all pleased at Neji 'defending' her. She could very well do it herself, thank-you-very-much.

"Neji," she drawled, rolling her eyes at the mention of his name, "would it kill you to stop being so arrogant for just one second? I'd thought you were pms-ing," she finished, letting out another 'cheh' and looked at Neji with disgust.

The Branch-house member looked like he had just been slapped, and, for once, was at a loss of words, stuttering incoherently. Sasuke, on the other hand, let out a laugh that would put Gai's to shame, wrapping his arms around his stomach to stop the ache.

Our favourite red-head, who had been silent all this while, took the opportunity—where Neji wasn't droning about fate and destiny and how mighty the Hyuuga was—to speak up,

"Pms? Is that a Hyuuga move?"

Hinata let out a giggle, resisting the urge to pat Gaara, who was having such a serious face on that it was a bit hard to recognise him. Sasuke and Neji stared at him incredulously.

"Pre-Menstrual-Syndrome," she answered kindly, knowing that Gaara never had anyone to explain such things to him. "It's something to do with women and producing babies," she continued, a blush slowly creeping to her cheeks as the shy Hinata in her resurfaced for a moment; slightly embarrassed that she had to explain such things to him, "I'll give you a book to read on it next time," she finished with a nod.

Gaara took in all Hinata had just said slowly, and answered after some time, some amount of amazement in his voice,

"The gate-watcher can produce babies? What is he, no, it?"

Another round of laughter ensued, with Sasuke and Hinata laughing so hard they almost cried, and with Neji shocked beyond words. His face was alien-red, whether it is from anger or embarrassment, nobody knew.

"Well, he seems feminine enough," Hinata shrugged, turning around without another word, and proceeded to the hot springs.

_**

* * *

End of Woes and Blues: Chapter Three

* * *

**_

A/N: XDD No, I don't hate Neji; I quite love him, but it's just too interesting poking fun of him!

I'm so sorry for this slow update, but this chapter has rekindled my interest in the story, and I will update a.s.a.p!

For more OOC Hinata goodness, check out "Good Karma, Bad Karma" (formally known as "Karma is a Bitch" by juliagulia1017. I so totally love that story. dx


End file.
